


Super Pron 01

by Anti047



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rating: NC17, 不知道该怎么警告你们, 当我打上第一个tag的时候我是认真的, 真的雷, 重口, 雷
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: 先来点清淡的开胃，第一章试读CP：Sam/Dean





	1. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 先来点清淡的开胃，第一章试读  
> CP：Sam/Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题解释一切，以原剧情为基础的放飞自我
> 
> 简单的解释就是Dean是个人♂见♂人♂爱♂的存在（对，就这么玛丽苏酸爽）  
> Dean总受向，以SD为主线（top包括！各种生物！）  
> 暂定为连载形式
> 
> 重要的事情说三遍！  
> 真的重口！超级雷人！O到没有C！  
> 真的重口！超级雷人！O到没有C！  
> 真的重口！超级雷人！O到没有C！
> 
> CP会在每章前面标明，食用时注意避开不吃的CP
> 
> 想到警告就这些，以后陆续补充  
> 鉴于原剧已经突破300集了，我不知道我有生之年能不能写完

“Dean？”Sam看着压在自己身上的人说道。  
“Easy，tiger.”Dean笑了笑，“我就是来看看你，看你有没有忘记训练。”  
闻言Sam腿上一用力，双手握住Dean的手腕迅速起身反而将Dean压在了自己身下。而Dean看到自己的兄弟并没有像他想象的那样变成了书呆子，嘴角反而露出一个更大的弧度。  
Dean一推Sam，后者默契地站了起来而Dean也顺势立即从地板上蹿了起来。  
“你到底是来干什么的？”Sam问道。黑暗中他看不太请Dean脸上的表情，但他可以确定如果不是发生了什么重要的事情Dean是不会来找他的。  
“找啤酒喝？”月光下Dean睁大眼睛，嘴唇微微撅了一下，看起来和Sam每天在校园里看见的普通大学生没有什么区别。  
这时公寓的灯亮了起来。  
“Sam，那是谁？”Jessica看着客厅里的人问道。  
“这是我的哥哥，Dean.”Sam走到Jessica身边，搂住她的肩膀说道，“这是Jessica，我的女朋友。”  
“Oh，hey，Jessica，”Dean顿时脸上露出了微笑，“我喜欢那对蓝精灵。”  
Dean指了指Jessica的紧身半袖上画在胸前的两只蓝精灵，这回在灯光下Dean的笑颜尽显眼前让Sam看得有些失神。  
Sam不是没有见过Dean微笑的样子，只是自从他离开Dean和父亲已经有些时日了，他都快忘了自己的哥哥笑起来有多好看了。Sam只好将目光转向Jessica以免Dean从自己的目光里看出别的东西来，他自己最清楚当初离家出走到底是因为什么。  
“Jessica，对吧？”Dean向后靠在沙发背上，双手插进身上过大的旧皮夹克兜里，“介意我们兄弟叙一会儿旧吗？”  
“Ok……”Jessica看了看Sam和Dean，离开了客厅。  
而Dean在Jessica转身离开的时候侧身看了看Jessica背后曼妙的曲线，直到Sam叫了几次他的名字才将注意力转回到Sam身上。  
“Dean！”Sam看着Dean依旧有闲心撩拨自己女朋友的份上猜测可能并没有什么要紧的事情，“现在你能告诉我到底出什么事了吧？”  
“老爸去猎魔了，但是有好几天没有消息了。”Dean说道。  
“So？这不是老爸的一贯作风吗？连招呼都不打就消失好几天，然后突然就又回来了。”  
“这次不一样，Sam，我有预感。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我需要你的帮助。”

“你要去哪里，Sam？”Jessica看着正在收拾东西的Sam问道。  
“老爸去打猎遇到了麻烦，就是和Dean去把他带回而已。”Sam拎起旅行包吻了吻Jessica的额头，“我不会错过礼拜一的面试的，我保证。”  
“注意安全。”  
“我会的。”  
Sam刚走出公寓就看到了靠在Impala上的Dean，他早就知道John一定会把Impala留给Dean的。  
“这就是你想要的生活？”Dean打开车门做进去说道，“上大学，谈恋爱，找工作，坐办公室……”  
“对这就是我想要的，我就是想过普通人的生活。”  
“是挺适合你这样的娘娘腔的。”Dean发动了Impala。  
“老爸临走前有没有说他去哪里了？”Sam决定不和Dean继续争论下去。  
“没有。不过我知道他正在哪里解决一个和鬼魂有关的案子。”

他们在洲际公路上飞驰，Sam看着快速向后退去的路灯在Dean脸上留下流动的光晕，Dean翡翠般的眼睛在黑暗中尤为耀眼。  
“看什么呢？被你哥我帅气的外表迷住了吗，Sammy girl？”Dean开玩笑的一说，一回头正好对上Sam的目光。  
而Sam则像被在行窃过程中发现的盗贼一样立即躲开Dean的目光，偷看被发现的羞愧让他的脸颊泛红。  
“我就知道会有这么一天的。”Dean将视线放回马路上，“说实话当你告诉我你交了个女朋友的时候我还松了口气呢，不过你放心，我还是比较开放的。”  
“Dean！”Sam将头转向玻璃窗，不再理会他兄弟的恶劣玩笑。  
“我误会你了吗？”  
“……”  
Sam闭上了眼睛，Impala里的气味让他很安心，没过多久便进入了梦乡。

等到他们发现老爸没有处理完的案子到底是怎么回事以后，他们决定解决John留下的一堆乱七八糟的事情。  
“一个专门报复出轨男人的女鬼，”Dean擦拭着他心爱的Colt，“简直让我毛骨悚然啊。”  
“我去将她引出来。”Sam说道。  
“你说什么呢，这一听就是我的活儿。”  
“你理解出轨这两个字的意思吗？”Sam简直质疑Dean时高时低的智商。  
“嗯……就是当你和一个女孩交往的时候还和另一个更辣的有一腿？”Dean还认真的思考了一下，接着露出了一个得意的笑容。  
“Right.”Sam点了点头，“那你现在有和任何人交往吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“那就没有别的问题了。由我去把那个鬼魂带到屋子里，你只要找出是什么让她一直留在这里的东西然后一把火烧了就好了。”  
在Sam坐上Impala的驾驶座示意Dean也快点上车的时候，Dean还在纠结Sam说的话。那听起来挺对的，但是Dean总觉得哪里不对劲。

然而事情并没有Sam想象的那么容易。  
在Sam独自在公路上行驶了不出几分钟后，就看到了站在路边的白衣女鬼。他将车窗放下来，对着那张苍白的脸庞说道：“要搭车吗？”  
在关上车门的那一刻Sam明显感觉到自己周围的温度下降了，他对着那张标准的属于死者脸笑了笑，向前开去。  
“你住在哪里？”Sam问道，偏过头看了看女人空洞的眼睛。  
“就在前面。”  
当他们到达废弃的房屋门前的时候，Sam并没有熄火，只是将Impala停在正对门口的地方。  
“要我送你进去吗？”  
话音刚落，在Sam看向副驾的时候却被眼前看到的人吓了一跳。

而Dean在屋子里寻找与鬼魂有关的东西的时候发现了一本日记，他吹开上面的灰尘，直接翻到了最后一篇。  
那篇日记字迹潦草，显然是在混乱中匆匆记载下来的。

“……我遭到了背叛，我的丈夫违背了他在圣坛前的誓言……”  
“……我发誓，他会为此付出代价…….”  
“……我都干了些什么，我杀死了我的孩子们……”

就在Dean合上日记的一瞬间，他看到了站在自己面前的两个孩子。大一点的男孩拉着小女孩的手，两人身上的衣服上满是血污。

“Dean？”Sam看着眼前的人不知道该如何反应。鬼魂也能改变自己的外表吗？如果可以为什么一定要变成Dean的样子？  
就在Sam疑惑的同时Dean渐渐地向他靠近，很快两个人之间的距离变得很近，只要Sam一低头就能吻上Dean的嘴唇。  
Sam想要躲开，他知道这不是Dean.而这不就是他想要的吗？他可以大胆的吻上去，Dean不会知道。  
“你在犹豫什么？”  
Dean抓过Sam的领口将自己的嘴唇印上Sam的，而Sam就像中了咒语一样不由自主的陷入这个吻，任凭Dean将他推倒在座椅上。Dean柔软的嘴唇吮吸着他的唇瓣，一只手不安分的向胯下摸去。Dean隔着牛仔布料轻轻的按压，当那一块鼓起来的时候Dean几乎一只手握不住根部。  
而Sam几乎在美梦里忘记了现实，当Dean将一只手嵌入他的胸膛的时候Sam才被剧烈的疼痛唤醒。同时Dean的枪声也在他的耳边响起，震耳欲聋的枪声和身上突然消失的重量让Sam意识到自己犯了怎样的错误。  
“你还好吗？”Dean冲到车边问道。  
“没什么事，你找到把她留在这里的东西了吗？”Sam急忙坐起身来，想要掩盖腿间明显的隆起。  
可惜Dean已经发现了。  
“你就是这么协助你老哥的？我在里面辛苦的找物件，你在外面泡女鬼还泡high了？”Dean打开车门示意Sam往里坐。  
“也就你能说出这种话来。”Sam挪到副驾上，“找到原因了吗？”  
“当然，你哥我是谁。”  
这时Dean在后视镜上看到了后座上的鬼魂，Dean一踩油门直接将车开进了屋子里。  
这时鬼魂想走也来不及了，她被两个孩子的灵魂困住了。她在破败房间的不同角落里闪躲，最后被自己亲手杀死孩子的灵魂围堵。当她意识到自己无路可逃的时候，放弃了逃避，三个灵魂最后消失在白光里。

“能告诉我你的出轨对象是谁吗？”Dean将Sam送回了他的公寓门口。  
“你真想知道？”Sam停住了转过身来，站在门前的台阶上看着坐在Impala里的Dean.  
第一次，Sam觉得这是他最后的机会了。如果现在他还不告诉Dean的话，Dean就会开着Impala绝尘而去，就此从他的生活里消失，再也不会回来。  
“算了，”Dean摇摇头，发动了Impala，“我怕你一会儿像个小姑娘一样哭起来，让Jessica看见了怎么办。”  
“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”  
Sam笑着摇摇头走进了房间，他看到了Jessica给他留下的饼干和字条。回到公寓的安全感让Sam放松了警惕，他回到了卧室将自己砸到床上。  
他感觉到有血滴在他的脸上，等他睁开眼看到被钉在天花板上的Jessica时，火焰从Jessica身后绽放出来。  
“No——！！”Sam大喊着，对着突如其来的变故一时间不知道该如何应对。  
“Sam！”Dean冲了进来，他抱住Sam连拖带拽地将Sam带出了火海。

之后Sam靠在停在灌木丛里的Impala上，远远地看着尚未被熄灭的火光，悄悄落下了一滴泪。


	2. Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendigo/Dean注意！

California暖洋洋的阳光照在青葱的草地上，Sam捧着一束鲜花远远地走了过来。墓碑前的泥土还是新鲜的，墓前摆放着Jessica的家人带来的照片和鲜花。  
Sam单膝跪在墓前，他想开口说些什么，到了嘴边却成了一声呜咽。Sam故意等大家都散去了才过来，他害怕面对Jessica家人的质问。温暖的阳光照在他的背上，而悲伤和内疚让他感觉身处于秋风之中。  
当Sam将鲜花放在墓碑前时，一只从泥土中伸出的枯焦的手紧紧握住了他的手腕。

Sam突然从梦中惊醒，发现自己正躺在Impala的副驾上。车里响着摇滚乐，而Dean看了他一眼一言未发。  
“我们到哪里了？”Sam抓起地图问道。  
“去黑水桥镇的路上，还有一个小时就到了。”Dean说道，“你还好吗？”  
“我觉得我们离开得太匆忙了。”  
“我们讨论过了这个了，Sam.只有找到老爸才能找到杀死Jessica的恶魔，我们继续留在那里只能一无所获。”  
“……”Sam没有说话。  
“我知道这对你来说很难，Sam.但是你要渐渐的放下这些，我会给你充足的时间。”  
一阵沉默。  
Dean想不出更多的话来安慰Sam，这本来就是他的错。如果不是他像父亲那样着急着复仇，着急着将Sam从他安逸的Apple Pie Life里拽出来，黄眼恶魔就不会跟着他来到这里，Jessica就不会出事。  
如果自己没有这么自私，Dean想道，如果他能一个人去找父亲而不是去了Stanford，对Sam来说一切会好很多。

等到两人到了镇上见到了警长问清楚情况并和Haley交流之后，Dean决定帮助Haley找到她的弟弟，而Sam认为既然没有关于老爸的消息，他们应该继续上路，而不是在这里浪费时间。  
“Come on，Sam，如果换成是你你会不希望有人帮忙吗？”Dean将行李甩到自己的床上对Sam说道。  
“但是现在最重要是找到老爸，我们可以老爸的朋友打电话让他们来帮忙处理。”  
“说的就像老爸还有朋友似的。”Dean翻了个白眼，“你查到什么东西了吗？”  
“老爸的日记里对于这种怪物，我还需要确定一下。”Sam说着打开了笔记本，将Haley之前给他的备份录像打开后一帧一帧的查看一段画面。  
“它移动得很快，”Sam指着屏幕上的黑影说道，“几乎是一闪而过。”  
“Wendigo.”Dean和Sam一起说出了这个单词。  
“我就知道。”Dean手里正拿着John的日记本，“根据老爸之前的经验，现在Wendigo正在储备粮食，为冬季做准备。”  
“所以Tommy和他的朋友还有可能活着。”Sam说道，“日记上说要怎样才能杀死Wendigo了吗？”  
“用火。”Dean合上日记，拿上Impala的车钥匙准备出门。  
“你要去干什么？”Sam疑惑的问道。  
“买些补给，剩下的那些不够做一个燃烧瓶的了。”Dean边走边说，“顺便看看这里的酒吧服务员质量怎么样。”  
“别喝醉了，明天还有工作。”Sam揉了揉眉心。  
“你知道你听起来和老爸简直一个样吗？”Dean说完关上了门。  
等Impala开走后，Sam合上笔记本躺到了床上。  
这就是他离开后Dean和老爸每天的生活。在完成一个案子或者将要去完成一个案子的时候到当地的酒吧里喝上两杯，因为谁也知道明天是结束还是开始。这也应该是属于他的生活，可他逃走了，将复仇的任务丢给了Dean和老爸。  
而那时的Sam不得不离开，他厌倦了猎人的生活，最重要的是，他发现自己看待Dean的眼光与从前不一样了。他的哥哥从小就一直长得很漂亮，是的，漂亮，这个词用在Dean身上一点都不过分。  
当Dean还是与Sam一样的年龄的时候，Dean的发色比现在还要浅一些，在阳光下像柔软的稻草。Dean的身材在同等身高的男性里不算强壮，只能说是结实。  
如果说Dean Winchester是原罪，那么他的眼睛就是诱人犯罪的动机。  
Dean有一双纯粹的绿眼睛，里面没有一丝杂色。浓密而纤长的睫毛震动时仿佛振翼的蝴蝶——尤其是当Sam的身高超过Dean以后，每次Dean眨眨眼再仰头看向他是都能让Sam心跳漏掉一拍。  
当初Sam接受Jessica的时候也是有私心的，金色的头发，碧绿的眼睛和外向开朗的性格，怎么看都与Dean有着几分相似。Sam将双手枕到头下想着等到杀死了黄眼，为妈妈和Jessica报仇之后，也许那时老爸和Dean就会推出猎魔，那是他们就可以全新的生活。  
这样想着，Sam闭上了眼睛。尽管眼前浮现的还是Jessica被烧死在天花板上的样子，Sam还是劝自己休息一下酸胀的双眼。近视对猎魔的影响并不算大，但他依然不希望自己真的变成了Dean口中那种带着眼镜的书呆子。

第二天Sam和Dean带上东西出发了，他们在丛林入口处看到了Haley。他们拦不住迫切想要找到弟弟的Haley，只能带着她一起走。  
三个人沿着Tommy的路线向深处走去，终于在中午的时候找到了已经空无一人的营地。血迹到处都是，被利爪撕裂的帐篷，四散的东西和早就冷却的火堆让Haley失去了一半的信心。  
“我们会找到Tommy的。”Sam安慰道，而Dean则查看周围还有什么被落下的线索。  
“谢谢。”Haley说道，显然焦虑和自责让她更加疲惫。  
“你不用过于自责，这不是你的错。”Sam说着，让Haley坐在一边的树干上休息。  
三个人谁都没注意到不远处晃动的树叶。  
Dean回头看了看Sam和Haley，用手触碰了一下树干上深刻的爪印，正要喊Sam过来看看就感觉脑袋被人狠狠敲了一下。  
当Wendigo抗起Dean准备逃走时，随着一声枪响腿上挨了一枪。  
而Sam正举着枪准备射向头部时，Wendigo几乎在几秒之内便消失了。尽管腿上受了伤，Wendigo的速度依然很快，Sam尽可能快的向树枝晃动的方向追去，依然被甩到了后面。

等到Dean醒来的时候发现自己躺在一个潮湿而黑暗的洞穴里，而不远处就吊着Tommy和他被吃得差不多的同伴。Dean正想拍拍被吊在身边的Tommy却发现自己的双手被反绑在身后，外套被脱下来扔到了另一边。  
燃烧瓶和枪都在外套里，Dean刚起身准备走去的时候感觉有些不对劲。他往对面看了一眼发现那只Wendigo正蹲在自己的外套旁边，像是在嗅上面的味道。  
就在这时那只Wendigo一回头看到了醒过来的Dean，几乎是一瞬间它就站到了Dean的面前。  
没等Dean挣扎两下Wendigo就揪起Dean的的头发将他丢到了一边的另一个洞穴里，这个洞穴要比之前那个更加昏暗，也更加隐蔽。  
Dean挣扎着想要站起来，却被Wendigo握住了脚腕，被拖到了Wendigo面前。  
Wendigo说是怪物，可归根结底多少年之前也不过是人类。  
Dean看着眼前Wendigo黑色干枯的皮肤和尖长的獠牙，不敢再乱动。而Wendigo看到Dean不再挣扎便稍微放松了警惕，这时Dean猛地用头撞向Wendigo的脑袋。  
可惜Wendigo纹丝未动，被惹火的Wendigo拎起Dean的脖子就往地面上砸，直到Dean满头鲜血连意识都模糊的时候才停了下来。  
显然Wendigo并不想要Dean的命，就在Dean迷迷糊糊地想着这个怪物到底想要什么的时候，他听到了布料被撕裂的声音。  
等到Dean下半身完全暴露在空气中的时候，他突然想到了这只Wendigo想要干什么。  
它要肏他。

这时Sam已经在树林里跟着Wendigo留下的血迹走了很久，终于，他在血迹消失的地方发现了一个被遗弃多年的煤矿入口。没有犹豫，Sam掏出手枪走了进去。

“……No……”Dean发出微弱的声音，没等他完全恢复视线就被翻了个身。  
现在他趴在地上，Wendigo尖利的爪子提起他的腰让臀部撅起来，此时的Dean看起来就像个等着挨肏的婊子。而掐在腰上尖利的爪子让Dean不敢轻举妄动，因为他知道只要Wendigo稍一用力他的肠子就会流一地。  
当Dean感觉到身后有坚硬的东西抵上股缝的时候忍不住向前躲去，而Wendigo则握紧了他的腰，将Dean的腿分开了些直接捅到了底。  
“啊——！”撕裂般的痛苦让Dean喊了出来，他几乎要晕厥，本就因为碰撞而模糊的视线更是一阵阵的发黑。  
Wendigo则不在乎这些，它只保留了属于野兽的本能，依靠嗅觉便是食物和交媾的对象。它只是单纯的迷恋Dean的气味，本能将他与食物区分开来，却弄错了性别。  
Dean看不见捅到自己肚子里的是什么东西，但他能感觉出来Wendigo的阴茎大概有婴儿手臂大小。Wendigo在他身后用力肏干，借着血液的润滑比之前顺畅了许多。Dean被它顶撞得难受，被侵犯的羞耻和愤怒让他感到恶心。他咬紧牙关不让自己发出声音，周围安静的只有肉体碰撞的声音和Wendigo的喘息声。  
这个姿势显然不能满足Wendigo，他想要完全入侵它的猎物。于是它就着插在Dean体内的姿势将Dean翻了过来，抬起Dean的双腿 又开始狠狠的肏干。  
而这一下正好转到了Dean的前列腺上，不合时宜的快感混合着痛感一起传向大脑，Dean一下子就叫了出来。  
“嗯啊——！”在幽深而空旷的洞穴里这一声带着回音传出好远，而因为姿势的改变Wendigo上翘的阴茎正好顶在Dean的前列腺上随着每一次顶弄碾压着那块柔软的腺体。Dean将下唇咬出了血才咽回几声呻吟，他将脸别过一边，不去看小腹上隆起的一块。  
因为疼痛而痉挛的肠壁与Wendigo干枯的皮肤蹭在一起让每一次抽插都更加困难，这对Wendigo来说是享受，而对Dean来说这场强奸无异于一场酷刑。而他为自己竟然因为这样都无法称为做爱的东西而兴奋感到羞耻，他更无法想象被Sam看到这样的场面会怎么样。  
Dean不知道自己被肏了多久，在他彻底丧失意识的时候，Wendigo还在一刻不停的像个打桩机一样肏他。

Sam找到Dean的时候几乎是立刻就冲着Wendigo的脑袋开了一枪，被惹怒的Wendigo转身去追Sam，正好在离开Dean足够远的时候被燃烧瓶砸中了。枪响之后，Wendigo在火焰中挣扎了两下便化为乌有。  
“Dean！”Sam将自己的外套脱下来罩在Dean身上，他解开Dean手上的绳子，看着满脸血污的Dean竟不知道心里是什么感觉。  
他将Tommy放了下来，抱着Dean在Haley叫的警察和急救人员到场之前匆匆离开了。

回到旅馆后，Sam将Dean带到浴室里清理了身上的血污，做了简单的伤口处理后，他将Dean安放到床上，决定Dean要是在他给他穿上衣服之后还不醒来就去医院。  
而在Dean刚躺在床上没多久就醒来了。  
“Dean，it’s okay.”Sam安抚着剧烈挣扎的Dean，“没事了，我们安全了。”  
Dean看清了眼前的人终于停止了挣扎，他躺回床上，想避开Sam却因为姿势变化而牵拉到了伤口。  
Sam也明白Dean的感觉，没有再去打扰他。  
两人就这样一直各自醒着躺到了天亮。


	3. Dead in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Dean  
> 两个人终于挑明了，接下来两章会比较甜（当然什么时候更就是个谜了）

早上九点这样的快餐店无非都是一个模样。  
穿着颜色鲜艳制服的女服务员，端着咖啡转身就往外走西装革履的白领，吃着油腻早餐的长途卡车司机和像Dean一样要了淋上枫糖浆的薄煎饼的小孩子。  
“我找到了一个案子。”Dean将报纸递给Sam，自己将咖啡一饮而尽，并往嘴里塞了一大块薄煎饼。  
“这看上去就是一次意外溺亡。”Sam皱了皱眉，“有老爸的消息吗？”  
“没有。”Dean嘴里塞满了食物，“所以我认为在等待的同时我们可以找些事干，而且这不是第一个淹死在湖里而没有被打捞上来尸体的人了。”  
“好吧。”难得Sam没有反驳，“你感觉怎么样？”  
“我挺好的，你昨天休息了吗？”Dean看着Sam眼下乌黑的阴影问道。  
“我不困。”Sam端起自己的杯子，可里面已经没有咖啡了。  
Dean被Sam这样孩子气的借口逗乐了，而Sam看着自从Wendigo事件以后第一次露出笑容的Dean心里也轻松了许多。

他知道Dean不是那种软弱的人，没有什么能击垮Dean Winchester. Dean就像用世界最坚硬的顽石组成的，什么都不能砸碎他，甚至都不能在他身上留下一道刮痕。  
同时Dean看着Sam却越来越自责，他尝试过安慰Sam，可到嘴边不知不觉都变成了训斥，最后都以吵架结尾。  
他养了几天伤，两个人待在一间屋子里抬头不见低头见，说什么都尴尬。今天Dean终于感觉自己恢复的不错了，脸上的淤青也散得差不多又能出去泡妞了，和Sam商量了一下，两个人才继续上路。

在Sam阻止了Dean和素不相识的女服务员的“约会”之后，两个人离开了快餐店。  
下一个镇子离他们不远，两人很快都到了受害者家里。  
显然Dean对这些流程都很熟悉，从Impala里拿上一个假证，从容的敲门，报上一个假名。可在盘问信息上Dean就没有Sam做的详尽，只要Sam摆出一个包含歉意的表情再说上一句“我对所发生的事情深感抱歉”，几乎接下来就是问什么对方答什么了。  
可这回Sam遇到了麻烦，第一位受害者的目击证人是一个叫Lucas的小男孩，还是个心灵受创的孩子。Lucas自从他父亲出事后就没有开口说过话，见谁都一副紧张兮兮的样子，唯独在Dean面前还能表现的放松一些。  
Lucas给Dean画了一幅画，两人按照地址找去，事情也终于有了个眉目。期间又有两人淹死在湖里，Sam和Dean听到后同时想到了水鬼的下一个复仇目标。等到两人将Lucas的母亲从浴缸里救出来后，天已经差不多就要亮了。  
在Sam和Dean挖出被掩埋的物证时被警长发现了，这时三个人却被警长女儿目睹Lucas被拽下水而发出的尖叫声吸引到了湖边。  
警长在不小心杀死自己儿时玩伴多年后，为了换回自己的孙子走进了湖泊。

不得不说这一次Sam终于体会到一点点以前每次和Dean处理完一个案子时的心情，压抑了很久的两个人终于感到了些轻松。  
Dean驾驶着Impala在公路上飞驰，他们无法在天黑之前赶到下一个小镇，所以他们不得不在Impala里休息一晚。Dean将Impala停在一片隐僻的树林里，他走出来伸了伸胳膊，一整天的驾驶让他疲惫不堪。  
“要一瓶吗？”Sam手里拿着两瓶啤酒。  
“当然。”Dean靠在Impala的前盖上说道。  
两人一起靠在Impala的前盖上一人一口的喝着啤酒，很久都没有说话，直到Sam率先喝完自己的啤酒后先开了口。  
“你不用一个人承担这些，Dean.”  
“承担什么？”Dean笑着问道。  
“你知道的。”Sam看着Dean，狭长的眼眸在略长刘海的阴影下面不太分明。  
而此时Sam的表情那么认真，带着些少年般终于鼓起勇气的慌张，这在Dean眼里有些幼稚，还有些感动。明亮的月光之下Sam的身形像他们身后那片松林中的松树一般挺拔，Dean不能将这算是一小瓶啤酒的错——可他竟从Sam身上看到了一些不一样的东西。  
他的Sam不再是从前那个孩子了，也不再是青春期爱冲动的莽撞少年。他的Sam离开他的庇护四年了，也终于有了些成熟的气息，变成了能让一打少女侧目的男人。  
“我知道你在想什么，但是你最好忘记你的那些想法。”Dean将空空如也的酒瓶立在草地上，“我不需要那些肉麻的安慰我的话。”  
“我不会说。”Sam往Dean身边靠了靠，他们的大腿碰到了一起，“我只会给你你需要的。”  
Sam一手扣住Dean的后脑勺，将自己的嘴唇送了上去。  
Dean的嘴唇凉凉的，口腔里还有啤酒苦涩的味道，被酒精浸泡过的舌尖软软的。Sam很惊喜Dean没有反抗，他加深了这个吻，直到舌尖发麻，直到Dean温热急促的呼吸吹在他的脸颊上。  
他们之间不再需要什么言语，对方的习惯和思绪就刻在他们的骨血里，只要一个眼神就能直到对方要的是什么。  
Dean将自己从这个吻里拽了出来，他看着Sam，两个人的距离近得不能再近。  
“John绝对会一枪打碎我的脑袋。”Dean说完后就着Sam的领子再次陷入了深吻。  
Dean跨坐在Sam的腿上，Sam一手托住Dean的臀部，一手撕扯着Dean身上磨旧的皮夹克。而Dean也伸手去解Sam的腰带，当Dean的手触碰到Sam发硬的阴茎时忍不住瑟缩了一下。而Sam则立即握住了Dean的手腕，被欲望薰红的眼角看着Dean，就像是一只可怜的巨型犬科动物。  
而Dean最受不了的就是这个。  
他的弟弟有一双要人命的puppy eyes，他永远都无法拒绝。  
Dean模仿自慰的方式握住前半段柱身来回捋动，时不时用拇指轻轻扣按前端的缝隙，很快Sam的阴茎在他手里胀大并开始流出透明的液体。没等Dean嘲笑Sam的体力他就被Sam整个人抱起来翻了个身，Dean上半身躺在Impala上，双腿被Sam分开的同时还被解开了皮带。  
“等……”  
后面的字还没出口，Dean的下半身就已经一丝不挂了。Sam一手握住Dean半勃的阴茎开始捋动，另一只手探到股缝里轻轻按压着一圈肌肉。  
“以前做过吗？”Sam沙哑低沉的声音和着温热的呼气打在Dean的耳边，让Dean的大脑一时间变得空白。  
“……没有。”一个“有”字的Dean嘴边转了一圈，最后他还是撒了个谎。

这本身就是个错误，就算其中有谎言也无关紧要。

Sam的手指在试图进去时受到了阻力，可一时间也没有什么能充当润滑剂的东西。这时Sam捡起了被丢在地上Dean的牛仔裤，从里面翻出来一个避孕套。  
“这确实是个习惯。”Sam说着咬开了包装，将里面的液体挤出来倒在掌心。  
有了润滑接下来的过程就变得容易了许多。  
Sam小心翼翼的伸进了一根手指，而Dean只是皱了皱眉。温热的肠道紧紧包裹着Sam的手指，Sam不得不反复缓慢地进出，直到稍稍放松的肌肉能容下第二根手指。这对于Sam来说是远远不够的，没等Sam再伸进一根手指Dean就握住了Sam的手腕。  
“直接进来。”  
“Dean……”  
“就……直接进来，磨蹭什么！”Dean向下滑了滑，将自己的会阴部直接顶上了Sam的性器。  
而造就处在边缘的Sam也不再和Dean争辩，扶住Dean的腰和自己的性器缓慢地向里面挤进去。  
紧致的内里被层层推开，Dean闭紧了双眼，洁白的牙齿压在饱满的嘴唇上，喉咙间发出若有若无的呻吟。Dean尽量配合Sam放松，但是等到完全进入的时候两个人已经满头大汗了。Dean将双腿攀在Sam的腰上，双手也无意识的搂住了Sam的脖颈。  
等到Sam感觉到Dean已经适应了以后，便开始缓慢的抽动。他想看看Dean的眼睛，他想知道那双眼睛现在是什么样子。  
“Dean.”Sam向身下看去，眼前的画面让他浑身一紧。  
Dean听到Sam的声音抬眼望了他一下，目光流转之间，Dean翡翠般的双眼直直对上了Sam的目光。被情欲染上绯红的眼翳和脸颊简直比Sam看到的任何传说中的妖精都诱人，现在他能明白那些被色欲所支配的人了。  
Sam一口啃上Dean的侧颈，一面加快了抽插的速度。  
“啊……Sammy……”Dean的声音哑哑的，断断续续的声线像猫爪一样挠在他的心上，让Sam无暇顾及其他。  
Dean被肏干着，Sam有意无意扫过前列腺那一点让他感觉自己就像被风浪随意推送的船只，起起伏伏的永无止境。他伸出一只手捋动自己的阴茎，没有几下就颤抖着射了出来。浓稠的精液弄脏了Dean的上身的衬衫，可他现在无暇顾及这些。  
高潮的快感让Dean脑子一片空白，他还能感觉到Sam在肏着自己。可他正处在不应期，Sam每抽插一下他就像触电一般不受控制的抽搐几下，几乎痉挛的大腿早就从Sam腰上滑了下去。  
“Sammy，Sammy……”Dean无意识的叫着，连自己的声音带上了哭腔也不知道。  
直到Sam最后释放在Dean体内，Dean都没有从高潮的眩晕中缓过来。Dean的大腿根部被Sam牛仔裤上的拉链磨得通红，当Sam退出时Dean的后穴几乎不能闭上。Sam射得很深，过了几分钟精液才从里面缓缓地流了出来。  
“I love you.”Sam轻轻吻着Dean的嘴唇。  
“I love you，too.”Dean回应到。


	4. Phantom Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自行车没意思  
> 依旧是Sam/Dean  
> 剧情什么的不打算细写了，就应景的开开车  
> 忙里偷闲更了一章，下一章也是遥遥无期呢  
> 15季完结，估计我要是不弃能写好几年（哭笑不得.jpg）

背德的秘辛在沾染之后就无法再轻易摆脱。  
每当Sam看到Dean，触碰到Dean，将鼻尖埋到Dean的颈间时他都会觉得自己已经被原罪的蛛网牢牢缠紧了。  
而在原罪出现的地方，必会招致恶魔的光临。

当Sam带着早餐回来的时候Dean还趴在床上睡觉，通过半透光的玻璃Sam只能不打分明的看出Dean的身影。饱满挺翘的臀部和下陷的腰线构成了一道优美的曲线，继而沿着脊背与肩胛慢慢爬升——这是简直比女性丰臀翘乳还要诱人的存在。  
Sam没忍住多看了一会儿才绕过玻璃屏风，而Dean也警觉地将手伸到枕头下面握住了藏在那里的匕首。等到确认来的人是Sam以后Dean才放下手里的利刃，从床上撑起来一点身子，回头看着双手举着早餐的Sam.  
“你去哪儿了？”Dean刚刚睡醒，带着浓重的鼻音。  
“睡不着，出去跑步。”Sam将东西放在一边的餐桌上，回头看了一眼Dean光裸的双腿。  
Dean一直都喜欢穿这样的短裤，深色紧实的布料将臀部和大腿根包裹起来，正好在臀线弧度的末端露出两条洁白的大腿。Dean总是很白，不着光的地方更是白的能反光。Sam还记得不久前他的手就握着Dean的膝弯，感觉着Dean的小腿在自己的腰侧蹭来蹭去，掌心在紧绷的肌肉和高潮时细细颤动的腿根……  
“……我接到了一个来自老爸以前朋友的电话……”Dean将牛仔裤套在腿上，看了看心不在焉的Sam，“Hey！你在想在听我说话吗？”  
“……怎么了？你、你说你接到了一个电话？”Sam看着Dean，像是看成人电影时被家长撞见的青少年一样窘迫。  
“Sam？”Dean看了看Sam骤然涨红的脸，露出了一个OIC的微笑，随后走到了Sam身边故意压低声音说道：“被哥哥冷落的Sammy girl感到寂寞了吗？”  
Dean正好能凑到Sam的耳边，低沉的嗓音和喷吐出温热的气息让Sam感觉有一股热流向下身窜去。等他想要伸手抓住Dean的时候，后者已经溜到浴室里面了。

西风之神。  
司春季和交媾。

Sam这样想着，Dean绝对就是西风之神在人间显露的神迹。悄悄的撩拨你的心弦，等你想要回身捕捉他的时候，就已经是夏天了。

这算是两个人第一次伪装成联邦探员，廉价的西服愣是在Dean身上传出了高级定制的感觉。当Dean拿着自制的EMF向他得意洋洋得炫耀的时候Sam只觉得Dean这种行为幼稚极了，可是Dean脸上的微笑又该死的好看。  
当两个人正在就恶魔和鬼魂两个问题而争论的时候响起了警报，两个人默契的相互看了一眼便大步像外面跑去。  
快到铁栅栏门前的时候，Dean突然拽了一下Sam的手臂，正当Sam停顿的时候Dean极具色情的捏了一下Sam的屁股。  
是的，在逃跑的时候调情，这绝对是Dean Winchester能干出来的事情。从早上开始就被撩拨的Sam被这一下给弄精神了，在翻过栅栏门的时候险些没有过去。

而当Dean和Sam不得不坐上那架飞机去追唯一幸存的乘务员时，Sam决定不能再放任Dean这样下去了。  
恐高的Dean紧张的坐在座椅上，双手紧紧握着扶手，眉毛绞成了一团，抿紧的嘴唇微微的撅起。  
现在的Dean心里紧张的要命而Sam却挑好了报复的机会。  
“放松。”Sam将自己的手掌覆在Dean冰凉的手背上，“飞机的失事的几率也没有电视上说的那么高。”  
“闭嘴。”Dean回头看了一眼笑得像只小狐狸的Sam，并不打算和Sam争吵下去。

不久飞机飞行平稳之后，Dean看了看周围睡觉的乘客小声对Sam说道：“我去后面看看，如果五分钟后没有回来你就过去找我。”  
“Christo.”Sam说道。  
“什么？”  
“如果不是鬼魂就对被附身的人说Christo，恶魔不能承受拉丁文中的圣名。”  
“我知道。”  
Sam看着Dean走向了机舱的后部，在心里默默地回了一句“你才不知道”。  
然而五分钟后Sam发现被恶魔钉在墙上的Dean，而Dean正在艰难的想要进行驱魔时，才意识到自己还是来晚了。  
多年后和Dean的初次一起驱魔还是有些艰难的，但兄弟间的默契总归还在，驱散恶魔的目的还是达到了。

“我来之前那个恶魔对你说什么了？”Sam顺势将他和Dean锁在洗手间里问道。  
“没有意义的话，什么猎人都是白痴什么的。”Dean无所谓的耸了耸肩。  
“是么？”Sam眯起了眼将信将疑的问道。  
“我什么要撒这种没有意义的谎？”Dean说道。  
“Ok.”Sam一手将Dean的肩膀推在墙壁上，一面靠近Dean的脖颈，“既然工作完成了，你是不是该好好反思一下最近的行为？”  
“我……”Dean正要反驳就被Sam堵上了嘴唇。  
绝对不能让Dean说话，不然在他行动之前两人得先吵一架。  
Sam一面吻着Dean一面用他等比例生长的手掌揉捏着Dean的胯下，没多久Dean整个人就软了下来，只有被Sam握着的部位硬得发疼。Sam率先脱离了这个吻，他单手握住Dean的后颈将Dean的头按到自己的胯部。得到暗示的Dean也没有什么废话，他跪在Sam面前解开了Sam的皮带和拉链，掏出了里面半硬的性器。  
Dean握住整个柱身捋动了几下便张嘴含住了阴茎的头部吮吸了一下，Sam只感觉自己的脑子也要被吸出来了，他一低头正对上Dean望着他的眼睛，翡翠色的眼眸里有欲望在流转。  
等到Dean口腔里积攒了足够的唾液便又吞下一部分阴茎，Dean猛地吞下了近乎一半的阴茎，喉咙骤然的紧缩感让Sam感觉自己的阴茎像是被湿漉漉的海面包裹着，每动一下就能挤出更多的水。  
就在Sam忍不住想要扣住Dean的脑袋来回抽插时，Dean先吐出了Sam的阴茎。被含得水光渍渍的性器上连着一丝细线连到了Dean同样泛着水光且更加红润饱满的嘴唇上，诱人去亲吻。  
“你……”Sam话刚出口又被Dean的动作给憋了回去。  
Dean双手扶着Sam的大腿，转而低头含住了沉甸甸的囊袋。吮吸了没几下，又专用手掌揉捏，被冷落了没一会儿的性器又被含回了口中。  
这次Sam可没忍住，他伸手扣住Dean的后颈，一面顶胯一面来回的抽送。狭小的空间里只有淫靡的水声和Dean不小心露出来的几声呻吟，Dean向前挺了挺身子，将不知什么时候露出的性器往Sam小腿上蹭。裸露的性器被粗糙的牛仔面料来回摩擦着，而口中的性器抖动了几，Dean知道Sam就要到了。  
果然没几分钟Sam就射在了Dean嘴里，Dean只是将性器吐了出来。Sam来不及拦住Dean，Dean嘴边还挂着一丝白浊就将精液全部咽了下去。Dean只是闭上了眼睛，将整个人贴在Sam下半身上，开始扭动腰肢。  
Sam俯视着Dean，现在跪在他脚边用他的腿自渎的人并不是在向他臣服，而是将他当做自己的所有物从容的使用。Dean从来不肯向任何人低头，就连现在这样的姿态看起来也不像那些摇尾乞怜的廉价的婊子。  
“哼嗯……”Dean不久也射在了Sam的裤腿上。  
随后Dean从地上站起来，整理好自己的衣服，还不忘给已经看呆的弟弟也拉好裤链。Dean的手似是有意的在Sam刚过不应期的性器上撩拨了几下，将Sam又钓到了之前的状态。  
“小Sammy想和我玩这些还是太幼稚了。”  
Dean离开了。  
而Sam看着又有抬头趋势的性器和裤腿上明显的痕迹一时间不知道该怎么办。  
因为，他好像又被Dean给撩到了。


End file.
